How Fast the Night Changes
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Mary woke up with a feeling that something was wrong. When she finds out that little George is sick, she is terribly upset. However, anything can happen over the course of a few days.


Mary woke up with her husband's arm draped protectively across her stomach and a bad feeling deep down.

She so desperately wanted to wake Matthew and have him soothe her fears, to tell her nothing was wrong and that for once, they were all happy and healthy.

But he had come home to Downton so late last night. Mary hated to disturb him. He'd been so very busy with work, why he didn't quit the firm, Mary didn't know. But Matthew had always said, as long as Robert was alive and The Lord Grantham, he would be working in the law firm.

For now, Mary contented herself with peering quietly at Matthew's sleeping face, one of her hands resting on his forearm, gently stroking the blond hairs. Maybe if she stared at her husband enough, he would wake up.

A few moments later, Mary's staring finally worked.

Matthew sighed sleepily, and murmured, "Are you quite alright, my darling?"

His eyes were still closed, but Mary could feel his thumb rubbing circles on the side of her expanded belly.

Mary nodded, "I'm fine, Matthew. Just a silly feeling."

One of Matthew's gorgeous blue eyes peeked open, "Silly?"

Mary hummed, "Yes, dear. Go to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you."

Matthew's thumb was still stroking her side, and Mary could tell that his movement had woken the baby growing inside of her.

"You must've had a reason," Matthew's voice was stronger, and he nuzzled closer to Mary.

"Oh, it was nothing," the bad feeling was still persisting, but Mary supposed it was a combination of the late hour and the fact that she had been incredibly ill with this new pregnancy.

Matthew sighed, "My love, I know you. This is not nothing. Now please tell me what's wrong. I have an early meeting tomorrow and I would like to get a little more sleep."

"I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," Mary sighed softly, closing her eyes and praying that she was wrong.

Now Matthew was awake. He lifted himself onto an elbow, arm still draped over Mary's midsection.

"Bad? What do you mean?" He peered at her curiously.

Mary sighed; she wasn't really sure.

"I don't know, Matthew. I just... Something feels off...wrong," Mary chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Matthew's hand rubbed a circle on the peak of her stomach, "You don't suppose it's the baby, do you?"

Mary shook her head, "No, the baby is moving around. It's something else. Something just feels not right."

Matthew kissed her shoulder, "Put it out of your mind, darling. Everything will look better in the morning."

Mary sighed, "I suppose so. I'm sorry for waking you."

She pressed her body close to Matthew's, feeling safe next to him.

"It doesn't matter, love," he yawned, "Plenty of time for more sleep."

* * *

Mary woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

"Matthew?" She called out, hoping he was just in the bathroom.

No one answered, but the doorknob to the room began to turn. Mary sighed and called her husband's name again.

"Sorry, Lady Mary," Anna's voice was mildly apologetic, "It's just me."

Anna laid the breakfast tray on the edge of Mary's bed and opened the drapes.

"Where's Matthew, Anna?" Mary said, nervously worrying at her lower lip with her upper teeth.

She pulled the breakfast tray farther in on the bed so it wouldn't accidentally get knocked off.

Now it was Anna's turn to look nervous. She paused and sucked in a deep breath.

"He is in little master George's nursery," she finally said.

Mary's shoulders sagged, that wasn't bad.

"Well, why didn't you just say so, Anna? Matthew has every right to be in George's room," Mary flipped the covers off of her legs and pushed herself to her feet, "As a matter of fact, I think I shall eat breakfast with them."

Anna ran forward to block the door, "Oh no, Lady Mary. You can't."

Mary arched and eyebrow, "Anna, I know that you are aware of your role. However, I would like and explanation as to why you are telling me that I can't go see my son."

Anna winced at Mary's sharp tone.

"Oh m'lady," Anna sighed, "Little master George is ill. Mr. Matthew is with him and he told me to forbid you from entering the nursery."

Mary's eyes widened, "He's sick? What is it? Have you called Dr. Clarkson or even Isobel?"

Mary stood rooted in place, fear forming deep in her stomach.

Anna stepped away from the door and placed a gentle hand on Mary's forearm, "The doctor and Mrs. Crawley are both on their way. Mr. Matthew is with little George, keeping him distracted."

Mary raised a hand to cover her mouth. Her sweet little boy was sick. She couldn't bear to think it. His little nose all stuffed up, blond hair matted to his forehead with sweat, but it was the thought of his blue eyes - identical to Matthew's - glassy with fever that choked her up the most.

Mary suddenly gasped, "Adaline! What about her? Is she ill?"

Anna shook her head, "No, Lady Mary. Miss Adaline seems in perfect health. She is separate from master George."

Mary nodded, "Good."

She paused. She wanted to go see George and make sure everyone was taking care of him. But first -

"Anna, please help me get dressed."

Anna nodded and quietly set to fixing Mary's hair.

Mary sat quietly while Anna helped her, fiddling with her wedding rings.

"All done," Anna proclaimed a short while later, clapping her hands once and stepping back.

Mary looked at her reflection with a detached indifference, "Thank you, Anna. You may leave now."

Anna nodded, and with one final look at Mary, headed through the door.

Mary fiddled with the thin chain that held the small pendant that had been a Christmas gift from Matthew. She knew he would be terribly upset with her if she disobeyed his orders and went to George's nursery.

And yet...she couldn't simply sit idly and wait for news about her boy.

With that, Mary's mind was made up. She carefully got to her feet and waddled slowly down to George's nursery.

* * *

Mary paused in front of the closed door to George's nursery. She was quite afraid of what she would find.

Hesitantly, she knocked.

Matthew's voice floated through the thick wood, "If that's you Mary, please don't come in."

Mary could hear George's sighs and she frowned.

"Matthew Crawley, you may be my husband, but I thought we were partners. I do not like being told what I can not do," she leaned against the door, straining to hear what was happening.

"I know that, my love. However, Georgie and I have a predicament, and we don't want you to suffer," Matthew's tone was trying for light, but Mary could hear the strain in it.

Mary rested her forehead against the wood, "Georgie, how are you feeling, duckling?"

Mary's heart practically broke as her five-year-old son wailed, "Mama! I feel bad."

"Oh, Matthew!" Mary cried, "Please let me see him! What's wrong with our little prince?"

The door suddenly cracked open an inch, one of Matthew's beautiful blue eyes peeking out.

Mary's eyes were full of tears, "Please, Matthew! You know how much I hate to beg!"

Matthew's hair was falling in his eyes; he hadn't had time to pomade it back, Mary assumed.

"I'm sorry, darling. It is possible that he has measles," there were frown lines on the sides of Matthew's mouth, "I can't let you in."

"So you can get sick? But I can't?" Mary sighed, frustrated with the situation.

Matthew's eyes flickered down to look at Mary's stomach.

"You know quite well that you are supposed to be in perfect health!" Matthew countered.

"Papa?" George's weak little voice interrupted what Mary was about to say.

Matthew turned away from the door, leaving it ajar. Mary peeked in.

"What is it, duck?" Matthew said, scooping George up into his arms.

George sighed and rested his head against Matthew's shoulder, "I want Mama!"

"I'm just here, my little pet," Mary called, wiggling her fingers inside the room, "I'm here."

George looked over Matthew's shoulder and reached for Mary's hand. Matthew sighed and made sure he couldn't reach.

"I know you want Mama, but she can't get sick. I'm going to be here with you, and grandmother Isobel will come as well," Matthew stroked George's blond hair, "How does that sound?"

George sighed dramatically, "I don't want to be sick!"

Matthew murmured something to the boy.

Mary watched father and son, her heart filling with joy.

"Mary, darling?" Matthew called, attracting his wife's attention.

"Yes?" Mary said, still looking through the partially cracked open door.

"You should be with Adaline and the rest of the family. Try and stay as far from the nursery as possible. I would truly rather you remained healthy."

Mary's hand dropped to her stomach where their unborn child was kicking away.

She hated to admit it, but Matthew was right. If George truly did have measles, it was contagious and had the potential to be extremely harmful to the unborn baby.

Mary sighed, "Alright. I don't like it, but I will stay away. Please keep me updated, Matthew. I can't bear not know what's happening with my boys."

Mary could hear the smile in Matthew's voice when he answered, "Of course, my darling. And don't fret, your boys will be perfectly fine. Isn't that right, Georgie?"

"Yes, mama! Papa and I be fine!" George's voice called out.

Mary laughed through the few tears that had gathered in her eyes, "Yes, dearling. Make sure you take care of Papa. He's very silly sometimes."

"We'll have a proper father-son bonding time," Matthew said, trying to sound cheery for Mary's sake, "Don't worry too much."

"Oh, if only you knew how hard that is," Mary murmured to herself as she walked down the hall towards Adaline's nursery.

* * *

"Papa?" George sighed, "I'm bored. Can we do something?"

Matthew looked up from the tower of blocks in front of him, "I thought we were building a castle to live in?"

George looked at his father, "Papa, we already live in a castle!"

Matthew laughed; Downton was large enough to be considered a castle by a five-year-old.

"Alright then, what do you propose we do?" Matthew coughed. He only had a cold, according to Dr. Clarkson and his mother, luckily the measles hadn't spread. Matthew was missing sleeping in bed with Mary though.

Poor Georgie, however, was coughing constantly, and had a nasty red rash all over his body. Mostly the young boy wanted to be coddled and hugged. Matthew was happy to comply. He loved spending time with his boy.

"This!" George said, tiredly sliding his favorite book to his father.

Matthew picked up the battered copy of "The Boxcar Children."

"Ah, yes," Matthew commented, "Wasn't this a lovely gift from Auntie Syb and Uncle Tom?"

George rested his head in Matthew's lap and nodded, "And where's Arfur?"

Matthew grinned, his eyes crinkling, at his son's pronunciation.

"Arthur is right here," he reached behind him and pulled the stuffed mouse off of George's bed.

Another gift from Sybil and Tom when they had returned from their trip to America a year or so ago, George was enamored with the plush mouse.

Now, George tucked the toy under his arm, stuck his thumb in his mouth and curled up close to Matthew, so he could listen to the story.

Matthew rested one hand against George's back, frowning every time the boy's chest rattled with a cough.

George was asleep before Matthew finished three chapters.

Matthew sighed and lifted George into his arms to deposit the sleeping child into his own bed.

George coughed in his sleep, and Matthew's heart sunk at hearing the horrible sound.

"Oh my boy," Matthew said, running his hand over George's back, "I do hope you feel better soon."

There was a light knock on the door, and Matthew knew it was Mary.

"Is he alright?" Mary asked as soon as Matthew cracked open the door an inch.

"He's better," Matthew said, "Still coughing, and sleeping a lot, but when he's awake, he's more lively."

"Oh, I just wish there was something I could do," Mary sighed, "Adaline and I miss you both. She's very upset that Papa hasn't' said goodnight to her in days."

Matthew's face fell even further, "Mary, I do wish you wouldn't tell me that I feel rotten enough as it is, adding the reminder that I haven't' seen you or Adaline properly in a week is not helping."

"I'm sorry, darling," Mary said, "It's been difficult without you. Everyone is in a right state over Georgie, and I can't quite shake the fear that this will all go downhill rather fast."

Mary was practically in tears, and Matthew felt terrible for leaving her to deal with this on her own. His wife was the strongest woman he knew, but with her first son sick and another baby on the way, he knew she wasn't quite in her right mind.

"Mary," Matthew breathed out her name like a prayer, "I'm so sorry, love. I know, I know this is hard for you, and I'm desperate to gather you in my arms. Dr. Clarkson said the measles usually work themselves out in a week or slightly more. Georgie is on the mend, and should be running around with Sybbie and Adaline any day now."

Mary nodded, swiping her fingertips against the tears falling from her eyes.

"Can we be strong for just a few more days?" Matthew said, "For me?"

Mary nodded again, "Matthew?"

"Yes, darling?"

"This has been quite possibly the worst week I've lived through, and I hope never again to see you both sick," she managed a small smile, "Never get sick again."

Matthew laughed, "Anything for you, my darling wife."

"I'll check in again before bed," she rested her fingers against the door, desperately wanting to touch him, "Maybe he'll be awake?"

Matthew nodded, "Entirely possible, love."

"I'll have dinner brought up to you soon," she said, "Is there anything you would like?"

Matthew shook his head, "Whatever the rest of you are having is fine with me."

Mary nodded, "I'd best get back. Sybil and Tom were beginning a conversation on politics when I left, and poor Papa's head was turning a lovely shade of red."

Matthew chuckled, "How I hate to miss that!"

Rolling her eyes, Mary said dryly, "There is always more talk of politics when my sister and her husband are involved."

* * *

"How is the little duck feeling?" Sybil asked her sister as they had tea a few days later.

Mary smiled, "Oh much better! Matthew says he's practically back to normal now!"

Sybil clapped happily, "Wonderful! I always hate to see the poor dear feeling poorly."

"Oh yes, and poor Georgie was quite miserable," Mary said, "Matthew says the spots are gone now, and our boy is full of energy."

Isobel piped up, "Matthew is quite right. When I check up on them yesterday, little George was ready to run me over in his haste to leave the nursery."

"I miss them both dearly," Mary confided in her family, "It feels rather like years since I've last spent time with Matthew."

Edith narrowed her eyes, "You're constantly sitting outside the door talking with him. I don't see how you could miss him."

Mary scowled at her sister, "I don't suppose _you_ would understand. After all, any man you wish to be with runs in the absolute opposite direction."

Sybil coughed into her hand to cover a slight giggle, "Edith, dear, I think Mary meant spending time with Matthew of a more biblical nature. I know if I were away from Tom for so long, I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Mary!" Cora snapped, "That was unnecessary." The she rounded on her youngest daughter, "And Sybil, dear, try not to be so crass."

"Yes, Mama. I'm terribly sorry," Mary said, not sounding sorry at all.

Edith sniffed, "It's fine, Mama. We all know that nothing will be able to temper Mary's…nastier tendencies."

Mary lifted her chin, "Well I'd hope you wouldn't make it quite so easy."

Further fighting between the two sisters was paused when little Sybbie ran in, trailed by her younger cousin Adaline moving at a much slower pace.

"Mama!" Sybbie cried tossing herself at Sybil's legs. Sybil lifted the six-year-old onto her lap and pressed a kiss into her brown curls.

"Yes, mo stoirín?" Sybil said, ignoring the sighs of her mother and sisters as she used the Gaelic term for 'my little darling.' Sybil loved using Tom's language to express her love for her family.

"Can you and Auntie Mary take us for a walk outside?" Sybbie pleaded, eyes wide, "It's such a lovely day!"

Adaline was tucked onto the couch next to Mary when she started pleading as well, "Walk, Mama!"

Mary smiled fondly down at her daughter, before looking up at her sister, "What do you say, Sybil? I think a walk might do us some good."

Sybil agreed, sending Sybbie and Adaline into exclamations of glee.

Sybil helped Mary off of the couch, and they left the room arm in arm, following their daughters to the front door.

Edith watched her sisters leave, "I don't understand why Mary is so heartless."

Cora reached over to pat her middle daughter's hand, "Mary had a tremendous amount of pressure put upon her shoulders from a young age. She is learning how to let that go. You might think she is heartless, but she has just as much heart as the rest of you."

Isobel smiled, "Well said, Cousin Cora. Mary is a wonderful woman, and an exceptional wife and mother."

"Yes, well she doesn't have to be quite so horrid to me," Edith sniffed, lifting her nose into the air.

* * *

Sybil and Mary walked arm in arm as Sybbie and Adaline skipped ahead of them. Walking arm in arm wasn't Mary's preferred way of talking a stroll, but with her growing stomach, sometimes a little assistance was necessary. Not that Mary would ever admit to needing help.

"It will be so lovely to see George out here with the girls again," Sybil said.

Mary agreed, "And I'm sure Matthew is aching to escape the confines of the nursery."

She giggled, "Although he did need a break from work. I was worried he might work himself right into the grave."

"I had noticed that he was putting in more hours at his law firm," Sybil said. Then, hesitantly, she added, "There is nothing wrong between you and he, is there?"

Mary's eyes widened and she fought the urge to snap at her sister.

Instead, she composed herself, "No, Sybil. We're quite fine. He's…Well, you know Matthew. He's always done things his way and his way involves making sure he can provide for his family."

"Well that's silly!" Sybil laughed, "He's Papa's heir. You won't have to worry for anything!"

Had that comment come from Edith there would have been a tinge of bitterness and jealously underlying her words. But Sybil was happy fir her sister and brother-in-law. In fact, she was more content away from Downton, being Tom Branson's wife, a nurse, and a mother. Sybil had always been less than concerned with inheriting a fortune.

Mary smiled, "I know that, and you know that. However, Matthew is pragmatic. He's always made his own money, and I suppose he will be working at that firm up until the moment he takes over at Downton."

She shrugged, "That's simply how he is, and if he wants to work, who am I to stop him?"

Sybil considered this, "Well, I respect him. Matthew is a proper man. I think I would be rather turned off to him id he had dropped everything and just waited to inherit Downton."

Mary felt that way too, and she told her sister so.

Sybbie and Adaline ran forward then, presenting their mothers with handfuls of picked flowers.

"Thank you, dearling," Mary said accepting the flowers from Adaline and kissing her cheek, "I do think we'd best keep this a little secret from Mr. Carson, as he's not fond of the garden's being ruined."

Adaline grinned, "Secret!"

Sybil watched Mary's interaction with Adaline, commenting only when the girls had run off again, "You're quite a wonderful mother, Mary, did you know?"

Mary's cheeks flushed; she was always trying to be as good of a mother as Matthew was a father. Sometimes she felt as if she had succeed, but other times her old demons of insecurity came to find her.

"Thank you, Sybil. That means quite a lot to me," she said, patting her sister's hand.

"How do you handle both of them?" Sybil asked suddenly.

Mary raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"George and Adaline," Sybil clarified, "How do you mother two children, as opposed to one?"

Mary shrugged, "I'm not really sure. The same as I mothered one, I suppose. I am mindful to give George extra attention sometimes, to make sure he's not terribly jealous of Adaline."

"Oh," Sybil said, staring out into the middle distance.

"Sybil, dear, is there a reason for your question?"

Sybil nodded, "I suspect I'm pregnant again."

Mary perked up, "Sybil! That's wonderful!"

Sybil smile was weak, "Yes, it is. I'm just afraid to get too attached."

Sybil had a rough labor with Sybbie, and two subsequent pregnancies had ended in miscarriages.

Mary gathered her sister into an unexpected hug, "Everything will be fine, Sybil. I know it."

And strangely enough, the pit that had resided in Mary's stomach for the last two weeks was gone, replaced by a lightness that Mary had felt only a few times in her life. One of them being when she had married Matthew.

Downton was due for some more happiness.

* * *

The weather was absolutely dreary and Downton was quiet. Mary supposed no one quite felt like doing anything.

She put aside the book she had been reading to Adaline when she noticed that the toddler was fast asleep. She called for the little girl's nanny to come and take her to the nursery.

Sybil was at the hospital, otherwise Mary would have found her youngest sister and asked for a chat. Papa was in his study, poking through documents that had been sent form London.

Mary stomach rumbled; maybe she would wander down and see if Mrs. Patmore had any pastries on hand.

She pushed off from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"Mrs. Patmore?" Mary called out, "Do you happen to have any pastries on hand?"

"Mrs. Patmore's at the market, but I could whip up a few pastries if you so desired," a voice that was decidedly _not _Mrs. Patmore's answered.

"Matthew?" Mary exclaimed, finally seeing her husband, "Have they given you a clean bill of health, then?"

Matthew nodded, "100 percent back to good health."

He opened his arms and Mary rushed into them, accepting the kisses Matthew offered up.

"What on Earth are you doing in the kitchen?" she asked, resting in Matthew's embrace.

He laughed, "I could ask you the same thing!"

"I needed a pastry," she laughed, running her hands over his chest.

"Well, it seems we had the same thought," Matthew said, "I missed tea, and I do like Mrs. Patmore's scones."

"Where's our little prince?" Mary asked, "He's been given a clean bill as well?"

Matthew's grin was dazzling, "Right as rain. The little chap is with Robert in his study. He wanted to play with Cleopatra."

Mary rolled her eyes; George had an extreme fascination with Robert's dogs.

"He chose Papa's hounds over seeing his own mother?" she asked, "I'm quite hurt."

But Mary's laugh displayed her true emotions.

"He'll find you soon enough, darling," Matthew said, "But maybe with Downton so quiet today we could find something to do on our own?"

Mary lightly swatted at Matthew's chest, "You're horrible, Matthew Crawley. I am a lady."

Matthew raised his eyebrows, "A lady that hasn't seen her husband in two weeks."

Mary smirked, "I supposed I could be _persuaded _to find a quiet spot with you."

Matthew laughed, "How much persuading do you need? Because I'm just about there."

He kissed the side of her neck, and Mary grinned.

"Oh, not much, I should think," she answered, "Let's get out of here before Mrs. Patmore returns."

Matthew cheerfully led Mary to their bedroom, enjoying her giggles.

* * *

That night George insisted on sleeping in Matthew and Mary's bed.

"Mama," he said, cuddled close to her side, "I missed you!"

"Oh my dearling!" Mary kissed his plump cheeks, "I missed you too."

Matthew came into the bedroom carrying Adaline in his arms, "Look who insisted on being with Mama, Papa, and big brother."

"Gee!" Adaline squealed, clapping her hands and reaching for her brother.

Mary scooted over to make room for her husband and daughter.

George and Adaline fell asleep a shot while later. Mary caught Matthew's eye over the head of their children.

"The bed felt very empty without you, my love," she whispered.

"Ah," he smiled, gesturing to the small children between them, "I don't think you'll have that problem again."

"I suppose I won't," Mary said, closing her eyes.

Her family was with her, and the dark pit in her stomach was gone. How quickly happiness could find a person.

Matthew's arm draped over the children, his fingertips playing with the bit of Mary's hip that he could reach.

"I love you, Mary."

"And I you, Matthew."

* * *

**A/N: So I wrote more Downton fic. I have no idea where this one came from either. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please tell me if you think my characterization is weird. Although, bear in mind that Mary and Matthew have been happily together for years, so I figured that ring with him would soften Mary's edges. I'm always open to prompts if you guys want! My Tumblr is thewintersoldierdisater, so come find me =D**


End file.
